


Sing to Me

by Aleanbh, The Calling Comes to All (Aleanbh)



Series: Ellana Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Shining Knight comes to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/Aleanbh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/The%20Calling%20Comes%20to%20All
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is captured by Red Templars and her Commander storms the keep to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to Me

The room Ellana woke up in was unfamiliar to her.  When she tried to lift her fingers to touch the tender lump on the back of her head, the weight and jangle of the chains around her wrists gave her pause.  The mage's brow furrowed, confused.  Trying to pull from her mana, the small etched wards upon the manacles flared a bright red and the ice magicks froze in her veins.  The sensation wasn't the same as a Templar's smite, the reserve of her mana still coiling in her belly, yet the lyrium in her blood refused to extend beyond her bonds.  Closing her eyes, Ellana focused on the mark on her left hand, tentatively probing at the strange Fade magicks.

    The brand flared to life easily, unaffected by whatever it was that interrupted the lyrium in her blood.  The elf's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room she was held in, glancing down and hissing at the chains that connected to the shackles around her wrists and ankles, anchoring her to the floor.  Slowly, she moved herself into a secluded corner as far as the chains would allow, her body aching with every movement.  The red templars had seemingly come from nowhere, a larger group than what normally was found roaming the Hinterlands ambushing them just off Redcliffe Road.  

    Ellana could remember Cassandra's bellow of rage when one of the monstrosities effectively cut the Herald off from the party.  The elf had wandered a few feet away from the other three, having spotted a sprout of Royal Elfroot.  Those few seconds were all the templars needed in order to drive her party back, two splitting away to corner Ellana.  The moment she had reached for her magick, a smite struck her and when she lashed out with her staff, it was easily brushed aside.  A sharp blow to the back of her head summarily ended the exchange, Ellana's world fading to black.

    _If I get out of this, I never want to see Royal Elfroot again_.  The elf thanked the Creators that the templars, while having disarmed her, left her with her thick robes.  Curling into its folds, she managed to stave off the worst of the chill in what she assumed was a dungeon. _I hope the others are safe..._

    An hour or so passed before she heard anything other than the soft scurrying of the rats that shared her cell.  The distant sounds of battle echoed down the stairwell that lead to the upper floors, and the sounds steadily grew closer until a cacophony of screams and screeching metal seemed just above her head.  A familiar voice was bellowing orders, and Ellana's heart soared.   _Cullen!_

    The door at the top of the stairs crashed open, and the abrupt flood of torchlight made the mage cry out, raising her bound hands to shield her eyes.  Footsteps heavy with platemail hurried downstairs, bringing with it a flood of heat and light from more torches.  Ellana's eyes squeezed shut, the sharp pain of a migraine flaring as she instinctively curled further into her robes.

    "Where's the Maker damned key?!"  Cullen's voice was thick with rage and exhaustion.

    "Here, Commander."

    The key rattled as he fumbled at the lock, the hinges screaming in protest when he wrenched the cage door open and rushed to the Inquisitor's side.  The elf's eyes opened to slits when his hands cupped her face, welcoming the warmth of him against her icy skin.  She smiled weakly before wincing when his fingers brushed the welt at the base of her skull.  Cullen's fingers came away wet with blood.

    "The Void take Samson," the Commander snarled, his hands abandoning her skin to remove her shackles.  After each metal piece fell, he gently worried the chapped skin between his palms until her skin was warmed.  Once she was freed his fingers started to roam over her, searching for other injuries.  The next time he spoke, his voice sounded close to breaking.  "Did they do anything...?"

    "No," Ellana murmured, her head throbbing in time with her pulse.  "Just busted me over the head and scraped me up a bit."  When his fingers brushed over a particularly nasty bruise below her breast, she whimpered.  "And mayhap a broken rib or two."

    Cullen leaned back, removing the furred cloak he wore about his shoulders before wrapping Ellana in it.  He gently lifted her into his arms, the mage tucking her head against his neck and her fingers curling into his mantle.  One of his lieutenants helped her onto the Commander's mount, Cullen hefting himself up behind her with practiced ease.  His arms wrapped around her, and she leaned heavily against him.

    "I'm so tired..." she whispered, her eyes sliding shut.

    "You can't fall asleep just yet, my love."  Cullen's voice was hoarse from the assault.  "We need Dorian to take a look at that knot on your head."

    The gait of the Commander's mount was smooth, yet each step sent a sharp pain through her side and she grimaced.  "No fear of that," she said with a feeble laugh.  "Are we far from Skyhold?"

    "Only about an hour's ride," he said.  After a moment, he chuckled.  "Well, an hour if you're riding like a horde of demons was behind you."

    "So, at this rate two hours."  Her head lolled back against his shoulder.  After riding for an extended period in silence, she rested her hands atop his on the reins.  "Sing for me?"

    His breath burst in a plume of white, his hands shaking slightly.  Whether it was from the cold or lyrium pangs, she couldn't tell.  "As my lady wishes."

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine's been giving me prompts to work on, so what better excersize than Cullen/Femquisitor snippets? ;D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Captive in battle.


End file.
